Calvin Shirley
Corporal Calvin Shirley was an American soldier in the United States Army who saw fighting in the Vietnam War. He is the main playable character in Call of Duty: Tropic Strike. Biography Vietnam War Being sent to fight in Indochina, Shirley is put under the command of Charlie Sims, then they fight in Vietnam. In the battle of Khe Sanh, Shirley fights to defend US lines and positions and fight off Chinese assaults, defending trenches, a camp and a hill. They fight off the Chinese assaults with the help of ROK and US reinforcements lead by Kim Shik Choi. From then on, Shirley fights in battles in the jungles of Vietnam. He fights past Viet Minh positions in the jungles and assaults a camp and ruins camp, then he fights Viet Minh defenses and forces in the jungles to strike and defend a hill. He then keeps fighting past Viet Minh forces in the jungles to assault supply camps and eliminate a convoy, then fights to defend a village. With that, he keeps fighting past Viet Minh forces and defenses in the jungles to assault and assault Viet Minh trenches and machine gun nests, then he destroys pillboxes and tanks. Shirley then fights his way to assault and defend a village, then he fights through the jungles to assault a supply hold. He then fights to defend a ridge and assaults a hill. Shirley then fights past Viet Minh forces and defenses in the jungles, then fights to defend US positions in the jungle and then fights to defend US lines by a riverbed. Shirley fights Viet Minh positions and machine gun nests to strike a radio tower. He then fights past Viet Minh trenches to strike and eliminate artillery in the mountains. Shirley fights to assault Viet Minh defenses in the swamps and then fights past Viet Minh forces up the riverbeds to assault a convoy. With that, he then fights past Viet Minh forces to strike a Soviet airfield. Shirley fights through a field to assault Viet Minh trenches and machine gun pillboxes and make his way to destroy entrenched tanks and artillery, then he fights to defend US lines. Shirley then fights to defend a couple villages and then fights past Viet Minh forces in the jungles and fighting to assault ruins and supply camps, as well as rescue prisoners. He then fights through the jungles to strike a Soviet headquarters, then he fights his way to defend a swamp, fighting off Viet Minh ambushes. Luckily, at that moment, they are rescued by ROK troops lead by Kim, who helps them fight out of the swamps. Shirley then heads to and fights in the battle of Hanoi, fighting past Chinese defenses and forces in the streets and buildings of Hanoi and assaulting a courtyard. He then fights past Chinese forces in the streets to eliminate machine gun positions and tanks. Shirley keeps fighting to defend US lines and fights to hold buildings, fighting off Chinese assaults in a fierce battle, then helps to cover the US retreat from the city. Shirley then fights in the Binh Dinh province, fighting past Viet Minh defensive lines and positions in the jungles and hills to seize and defend a couple villages and then assault a few supply camps. After this, he fights his way to assault the Citadel, fighting past Viet Minh and Soviet defenses in the Citadel and then fights to hold the Citadel from Soviet forces. Though Kim is killed, Shirley fights off the Soviets and holds the Citadel while US reinforcements arrive. Relationships Charlie Sims Shirley and Sims had a good friendship, the two showing a good amount of trust and respect in each other, with Sims trusting him to help in handling more difficult missions. The two showed themselves to be very loyal and protective of each other and were always at each other's side. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:One Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:War Heroes Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Right Hand Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Determinators Category:Guardians Category:Loyal Category:Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Optimists Category:Vigilantes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Neutral Category:Bully Slayers Category:Enforcers Category:Brutes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Lawful Category:Assassin Category:Survivors